The Preyless Games
by Waterfall the Writer
Summary: This is the Preyless Games, where 24 cats are forced to fight for survival. Apprentices and Warriors will be reaped, 6 cats from each clan. Only 2 survivors.. Who will win? What will happen after the Preyless Games?...
1. Reapings

The Preyless Games

 **Ivypool's POV**

It'd been a day since the Dark Forest had taken over, they'd announced the Preyless Games. It was where 6 cats from each clan fought to the death, only 2 survivors. The 2 survivors had to be allies. Cats could volunteer sometimes for the reaping, but it was banned for the specific time. Kits, leaders, cats 10 moons and older plus Expecting queens and Nursing queens were spared from the reaping. But the rest of the clan was not. Hawkfrost had tweaked the code a bit, allowing mates to be in different clans, as long as at least one of the mates were a tribute for the Preyless Games. Also, the winning tributes could join any clan they wanted. The surviving tributes could pick any normal clan cat as a servant, and however many they wanted. They could also kill cats whenever they wanted.. being one of the winning tributes brought you fame and fortune. The tributes would be reaped while cats from other clans watched from puddles, the puddles would broadcast everything happening in the games. She could hear the footsteps of cats. They'd all gathered in the clearing for the reaping, Hawkfrost and Maggottail had just stopped to briefly talk with Bramblestar, their new leader.

"ThunderClan. Remember you can send things like herbs, or prey to your clanmates. As long as you pay with a lot of prey. I'm talking six rabbits here to send one rabbit to your clanmate." Hawkfrost yowled.

Attention snapped to the striped tom. "We will be reaping 6 cats older than the age of 6 moons and younger than the age of 10 years. Let's start! Dovewing, Cherrypaw, Berrynose, Ivypool, Molepaw, Blossomfall." Maggottail meowed.

Ivypool felt her ice turn to blood. Her and her sister? In the Preyless Games? Against 22 more cats? Cats could make alliances with more than 2 people, but they'd have to kill until there were only 2 left. And Ivypool knew who those 2 were, her and Dovewing. They'd survive for their family.

"ThunderClan, unless you are the reaped cats, follow me. Don't dare to step away, you'll get killed instantly. Your new home Is the twolegplace, ThunderClan." Maggottail meowed. "Meanwhile, I'll take care of the tributes. Don't worry, they'll be fine. Say your goodbyes." Mapleshade meowed.

Ivypool touched her nose to Birchfall's nose, and meowed goodbye to Whitewing. It was going to be long. Her clanmates would be able to watch what was happening in the arena in the water, and they would be able to watch the other cats' reaping.

"Any cat who is not a tribute and is found in the arena will be killed, no excuses. Also, any tribute outside the arena will also be killed." Maggottail added. They followed Maggottail out. "ThunderClan, watch the other reapings." Mapleshade meowed, her eyes flickered with evil.

 **Tigerheart's POV**

Brokenstar and Darkstripe had already come to stand alongside Rowanstar, his father. Snowbird was expecting his kits. He hoped that neither he, Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt had to go to the Preyless Games, even though Tigerheart truly loved Dovewing, he had to get the trust of his clanmates somehow. So he got it using Snowbird.

"ShadowClan! Unless you are the reaped cats, you will also go to the twolegplace where all the other clan cats will be staying until the Preyless games is over. Let's start! We have Tawnypelt, Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Ratscar, Stoatpaw, and Dawnpelt. The rest of ShadowClan will come with me, the tributes will stay with Darkstripe. Say your goodbyes, and wish your friends and family best of luck. They'll need it." Brokenstar meowed.

He went to say goodbye to Rowanstar and Dawnpelt, then went to his mate Snowbird.

"I'll name one Tigerkit, for you." Snowbird meowed. "Thanks, and bye!" he yowled behind him, as he was tugged away by Darkstripe.

Brokenstar headed off with the rest of ShadowClan behind him.

"Just watch the reapings." Darkstripe said.

 **Breezepelt's POV**

Breezepelt was almost waiting for his chance in the Preyless Games, he had requested he be a part of it through Tigerstar and Redwillow, who were talking with Onestar. Onestar looked sad, but called the clan together. "WindClan, you will also go to the twolegplace, unless you are Ashfoot, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Furzepelt, Boulderfur, or Nightcloud. "Do your goodbyes, and scram with Tigerstar." Redwillow meowed. "Bye, Heathertail." Breezepelt meowed. "What should our kits be named?" she asked. "Smokekit and Brindlekit." Breezepelt meowed quickly, and joined his mother. The cats all pulled after Tigerstar.

 **Pebblefoot's POV**

"Mossyfoot, Pebblefoot, Perchwing, Hollowflight, Minnowtail, and Grasspelt." Clawface meowed, naming each cat. Minnowtail shivered beside him, at the mention of her name. "Alliance?" Minnowtail whispered. Pebblefoot nodded, feeling sick. "Go to the twolegplace, don't get off track, WindClan. We can find you anywhere." Clawface meowed. They went off. And Pebblefoot was left with his own fate.

 **Reaped Cats:**

ThunderClan: Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Dovewing, Ivypool

RiverClan: Mossyfoot, Pebblefoot, Perchwing, Hollowflight, Minnowtail, Grasspelt

WindClan: Ashfoot, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Furzepelt, Crowfeather, Boulderfur

ShadowClan: Crowfrost, Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Stoatpaw, Ratscar

 **~Disclaimer~ I do not own the warriors series!**

 **Did you like it? Please review, this is my first post on the website, don't hate please!**

 _ **~Waterwing~**_


	2. Let the games begin!

**Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool had teamed up with Mossyfoot, and the rest of the ThunderClan tributes. Of course, she only meant for Dovewing and her to live, but they could fool the rest with a plan. Making them think they were part of a plan, when they were part of a bigger plan to kill them. On the first day, they'd kill off Mossyfoot. Then, they would attack WindClan and kill the WindClan cats. But she and Dovewing would be doing less of the work, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose would be doing most of the fighting. Once they killed the WindClan warriors, They'd kill everyone but one cat, and kill off their clanmates before going for the last cat. She could be merciless.. but what about Dovewing? Ivypool fell asleep, the thought on her mind. The next morning, 2 hours before sunhigh, she and Dovewing grooomed and ate as much as possible. She then shared her plan with Dovewing, who had agreed. Everything was going fine. At sunhigh, they Preyless Games started.

 **Tigerheart's POV**

"If you'd stayed with us, you wouldn't die..." Maggottail hissed. "Well, for your information Maggottail, I plan on winning." Tigerheart meowed. "Really? Tigerstar!" Maggottail meowed. Tigerstar came over, eyes questioning. "This one dares to defy me. What should his punishment be?" Maggottail asked. Tigerstar was silent for a moment, and then answered. "Change the rules for this game, so that only one ShadowClan tribute can live." Tigerstar replied. Maggottail nodded. Tigerstar yowled so everyone could hear the new rule, then went away. "So, if you do win, your mother, your sister, and your sister's mate will be dead." Maggottail spat, and stalked away. _What have I just done..._

 **Allliances**

Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Dovewing, Berrynose, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Mossyfoot

Pebblefoot, Perchwing, Minnowtail, Grasspelt, Hollowflight

Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Furzepelt

Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Boulderfur

Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, Crowfrost, Ratscar, Dawnpelt

 **Ivypool's POV**

"One!" yowled Tigerstar. Ivypool hared for the rabbits clumped in a messy fresh-kill pile in the middle of Fourtrees. She grabbed a few in her jaws, and ran. Her teammates followed her, also getting a few. They went to where they had decided to set camp up, in ThunderClan territory. They were well hidden in the undergrowth, and waited a few days, eating stale rabbit. They needed the others to build camps where they could attack and kill easily. _Bye in advance, Mossyfoot._ Ivypool thought. They went into the camp they'd made, dropping their packets of food off in the middle. Ivypool, who'd named herself as the leader of the group would sort everything out. No one would do a thing without asking her, and they'd be killed if they disobeyed her rules. "Do we all trust each other?" Ivypool asked. Poppyfrost spoke up, like Ivypool had planned. "What about _her_?" Poppyfrost meowed, using her tail to point at Mossyfoot. "We all have to trust each other... so sadly Mossyfoot." Ivypool meowed, but broke off and leaped at the she-cat. Mossyfoot screeched as Ivypool dug her claws into Mossyfoot. Dovewing killed Mossyfoot in less than a minute. "See you in the Dark Forest, Mossyfoot." Poppyfrost whispered evilly. _Little do you know, we already have your death planned, Poppyfrost. Also your son's, your daughter's, and your mate's. Enjoy your life while you have it._ Ivypool thought. "Mossyfoot of RiverClan is dead! Killed by Dovewing of ThunderClan!" yowled Mapleshade, who had flown down to pick up the RiverClan cat. "NOW let's eat. While we eat, I'll explain the plan." Ivypool meowed. Everyone settled down to eat. "Always think of Dovewing and I before you act. Catch prey for us before you, we are the leaders." Ivypool meowed. Cherrypaw hissed "Why do I have to think of you selfish cats before myself?" "Hush, Cherrypaw." Poppyfrost meowed, looking afraid. _She knows Dovewing and I could kill them all.. without taking a hit._ "This time we'll let her live, but next time we won't." Dovewing meowed. "Huh, like you could take me!" Cherrypaw snarled. That was the last straw for Dovewing. She launched herself at Cherrypaw. Berrynose tried to block her, but Ivypool hurled him out of the way. Molepaw launched himself at Dovewing, claws unsheathed. He could do some bad cuts like that.. but Dovewing was to smart, too fast. She leaped to the side, and Molepaw had landed his unsheathed claws into his sister's belly. _Definitely going to die, even if we had a medicine cat there. We will let her die slowly, in pain... she talked so rudely to Dovewing and I!_ Molepaw tried to draw back his weight, but his sister was already dying. "Cherrypaw.." meowed Molepaw. He stared at Ivypool. "This is all _your_ fault! Your fault my sister's nearly dead!" he hissed. "Molepaw.. no.. don't!" Poppyfrost yowled, as he launched at Ivypool. Instead of slithering to the side, she leaned her claws back and sunk them into Molepaw's belly. Poppyfrost and Berrynose were trying to double-team Dovewing, but couldn't. They collapsed near the dying Cherrypaw and Molepaw. They were all suffering, like they were supposed to for acting so rude to Dovewing and her. "Let's just finish them, so Mapleshade can carry them off." Suggested Dovewing. Ivypool nodded, sinking her claws into Berrynose's throat. _This is for when you were always so arrogant and mean to Dovewing and I!_ She thought. She sunk her claws again into Molepaw's stomach. "No, it was your sister's fault for being so rude. It's her fault she's dead." Ivypool whispered. Ivypool looked around. Berrynose was dead. And Poppyfrost. And Molepaw. Also Cherrypaw. "Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Molepaw, and Cherrypaw of ThunderClan are dead! Killed by Ivypool and Dovewing!" yowled Mapleshade. She, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Darkstripe were flying down. "You're a Dark Forest warrior.. for sure." Mapleshade hissed in her ear. The words powered her. _Yes, I am._ She silently answered back. They left with the bodies of Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw. "Now we have all the prey we could want, let's eat and sleep." Dovewing meowed. "We might want to find a new area, we didn't mean for Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, or Mossyfoot to die right in here.." she meowed. She was sure a Dark Forest cat, but she still didn't want to sleep on the bloodstained ground. Dovewing nodded, leading Ivypool to the makeshift camp that they had used to cos play as apprentices.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, although there have been no views or reviews, I decided to post another chapter.**

 _ **~Waterwing~**_


	3. Herbs

**So, the reviews I've gotten are saying that Ivypool's like.. not herself. It's because she's losing her mental stability, and she's always confused now.**

 **Wildchild13: Thanks for the advice!**

 **Risen Moon: I know, I just can't stay on a little part for too long, I just get really bored when I try that. Thanks for the review!**

 **Apple pie: Yeah, Ivypool's losing her mental stability and is just doing crazy things now**

 **Flashback**

" _Dovepaw! From this moment on you will be known as Doveflight!" Ivypaw meowed._

 _Doveflight! Doveflight! Doveflight!_

 _"_ _Though you have not had an apprentice, you will be the new deputy of_ _IvyClan, Doveflight Oh wait, we have Sparrowkit ready to become an apprentice!_ " _Ivypaw meowed._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ivystar. I will be the best first deputy of IvyClan possible!" Dovepaw meowed, dipping her head._

 _"_ _Don't forget about your vigil!" Ivypaw meowed, grabbing a dead sparrow, she meowed "Sparrowkit, from this day on until you have become a warrior, you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be Doveflight, the new deputy." Ivypaw meowed, shoving the dead bird toward Dovepaw._

 **End Of Flashback**

Ivypool shook her head to clear it, she didn't have time to think about stuff like that. _Every moment you're thinking about something else but your enemies is a moment of weakness._ She remembered Hawkfrost's words. _Hawkfrost.._ You shouldn't be thinking about something else! It's weakness! She scolded herself. She found herself missing the huge tom..

"Ivypool?" Dovewing meowed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Dovewing, let's eat. We can plan while we try to sleep." Ivypool meowed. Dovewing nodded, looking at the food choices their dead 'teammates' had left them with. _I could eat a rabbit._ Ivypool thought. A water vole seemed good too, she'd only eaten it once. _Water vole, definitely._ She thought, getting it. Dovewing had already gotten a thrush. _Good choice._ After eating, she headed off to their dens, which were burrows. _They were pretty comfortable when we were apprentices.._ she thought.

"Are you okay, Ivypool?" Dovewing meowed, Ivypool was frozen before the dens. Stop it! She scolded herself, settling beside Dovewing.

"I'm fine." she mumbled. The next morning, she stretched up.

"Screw going to WindClan, let's go for RiverClan. Today. Right now. " Ivypool meowed. She quickly ate, Dovewing behind her. They side by side ran to RiverClan territory. "I can smell a fresh cat scent here!" Dovewing meowed softly. "Let's follow it." Ivypool meowed.

 **Cats Remaining:**

ThunderClan: Dovewing, Ivypool

WindClan: Ashfoot, Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Boulderfur, Furzepelt

RiverClan: Pebblefoot, Minnowtail, Grasspelt, Perchwing, Hollowflight

ShadowClan: Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, Crowfrost, Dawnpelt, Ratscar, Stoatpaw

 **Stoatpaw's POV**

Stoatpaw stumbled through the forest. He was tired, and hungry. _StarClan, please._ He thought back to when Crowfrost had denied his entry into the ShadowClan alliance, saying that an untrained cat would only be weakness to his alliance. All the other cats had seemed to have good alliances, and didn't seem like they wanted an extra. Stoatpaw had considered joining the ThunderClan alliance, where Mossyfoot, a RiverClan cat had joined, but he remembered when the leader of the alliance, Ivypool had shoved him into a rock during a gathering. He thought against it, though there were already 2 apprentices in the alliance. _Now I'm alone, I should have tried to get into that ThunderClan alliance._ Maybe he could find the 2 ThunderClan apprentices and make an alliance with them.. _But they're dead._ He remembered Mapleshade yowling that some cats named Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw had been killed. _By who?_ Ivypool.. he remembered the name. Also some other cat named Dovewing. Stoatpaw hadn't had food for days, he was starting to feel dizzy. He settled down, and lay still. He saw a mouse. Out of his hunger, he didn't think and picked up speed to kill the mouse. It darted away, but Stoatpaw couldn't miss this one. He ran faster, killing the mouse. Satisfaction and happiness surged through his pelt, and he ate it quickly, and went back to where he was camping. He settled into sleep.

 **Pebblefoot's POV**

Pebblefoot hadn't eaten fish for days, he'd just been eating the mouse from the food packets at the middle, which he called 'mid' He ran down to the stream, eager to catch one. He heard a shriek. _Minnowtail! Grasspelt! Hollowflight! Perchwing!_ He fell into the river at the sound. He tried to scramble back to the shore, but it was too late. The water was carrying him to WindClan territory.

"Grasspelt and Minnowtail are dead, killed by Dovewing and Ivypool!" Mapleshade yowled "By the way, Hollowflight and Perchwing are slowly bleeding to death.. wait they're dead!" yowled Darkstripe. Pebblefoot felt a wave of grief crashing down on him. He climbed out when it pooled beneath the rock.

 **Flashback**

" _Squirrelflight's come to take Hollypaw home!" Pebblepaw meowed._

 _"_ _Yeah, that nosy apprentice should go home." meowed Minnowpaw._

 _"_ _Don't be so mean to her about it!" scolded Perchwing. Pebblepaw felt embarrassed for his littermate._

 _"_ _Don't mind her, she can be really.. you know really.. mean sometimes." Pebblepaw meowed._

 _"Stop apologizing for me!" Minnowpaw hissed_

 _"Pebblepaw did you a favor. If you still want to argue, then go clear out the elder's den. If you don't want to clear out the elder's den, then sit quietly_ .Perchwing _meowed. Pebblepaw did like Perchwing, but it was kind of awkward because Perchwing was his brother's mentor..._

 **End of Flashback**

Pebblefoot shook his head. _No more arguements with Grasspelt, no more scoldings from Perchwing.._ Hollowflight and Minnowtail came later, but they were still from his clan. The grief.. _I need to find a new alliance, I won't survive alone. Not with Dovewing and Ivypool around. I could probably team with that ShadowClan apprentice that the ShadowClan alliance rejected._ He thought, heading toward the ShadowClan border. He instantly saw the little ginger tom. His ribs were sticking out, he clearly hadn't been eating well. _Stoatpaw? Was that his name ?_ He wondered. The tom was sleeping. He caught a mouse, for the starving tom. He went back to where he was sleeping.

"Stoatpaw." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Ratscar? Wait, let me have one more minute to wake up.." Stoatpaw muttered. He saw the alarm in the tom's eyes as he realized he was in the games.

"Alliance?" Pebblefoot suggested, before the apprentice could do anything. The apprentice nodded, eyeing the fresh-kill Pebblefoot had. Pebblefoot dropped it at his feet, the apprentice looked slightly embarrassed, but dug into it.

"I can train you fully." Pebblefoot meowed to the tom. He nodded vigorously, obviously trusting of Pebblefoot.

"Your name is Stoatpaw, right?" Pebblefoot meowed.

"Yep. And yours?" Stoatpaw meowed.

"Pebblefoot." he answered.

 **Breezepelt's POV**

Breezepelt stomped into the WindClan camp, Nightcloud and Boulderfur behind him. He smelled some familiar scents. _Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and Furzepelt!_ "Attack!" he yowled. Nightcloud and Boulderfur advanced on them. Furzepelt took the advantage of surprise on Boulderfur, rolling on him. Nightcloud fought with Ashfoot, and Crowfeather was left. _The Dark Forest makes me stronger than any of them, it should be fairly easy to eliminate them._ He thought. He jumped onto Crowfeather. Instead of overpowering Crowfeather like he thought he would, Crowfeather kicked him off, and held him down.

"Furzepelt and Boulderfur of WindClan are dead, Boulderfur killed by Furzepelt and Furzepelt died of blood loss!" Mapleshade yowled.

"You're my _son_ and you turned out like this! You try to kill your father.." hissed Crowfeather.

"You never loved me! Or my mother! You just loved that stupid ThunderClan cat Leafpool! You hated me!" Breezepelt hissed angrily.

"I never hated you, or your mother. You were just determined to think so!" Crowfeather yowled.

"Bye, Breezepelt. I will never see you in StarClan, you will just be another lost to the Dark Forest." Crowfeather meowed. Breezepelt saw the claws coming down, and he felt the slicing pain in his throat. But he wasn't dead.

"Nightcloud of WindClan is dead, killed by Ashfoot!" yowled Mapleshade. Breezepelt turned to see Mapleshade pick up his mother's body. And he drifted away...

"Welcome to the Dark Forest, Breezepelt." meowed Maggottail. Breezepelt realized that he was in the gloomy forest where no stars shone.. a place that was so familiar, but always unwelcoming.

"You can help us run the games.." Tigerstar meowed, appearing behind him. Breezepelt nodded, but immediately felt regret boil up. Where was Nightcloud? He followed Tigerstar to where Redwillow was seated.

 **Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool sat around the bloodstained ground, the only thing left was a mouse. She and Dovewing shared it. As she got up, she winced, realizing that she had hurt her leg. She turned, and saw a bloody patch of skin, ripped. She then saw Mapleshade fly down. _A death?_ She wondered. Mapleshade was carrying something.. it carried the scent of Jayfeather. _Herbs!_ She realized. Mapleshade dropped it at her feet.

"Thank you, ThunderClan!" she whispered. "How do you use these?" Ivypool muttered. Dovewing's ears were stretched toward the twolegplace. "Cobwebs for bleeding, marigold to stop infection." Dovewing meowed, finally. She looked at her sister. _Of course, her hearing senses._ Since the three had never stopped the Dark Forest, they still had their senses.

"Let's dress that wound on your leg first, it's bleeding more than any other wound." suggested Dovewing. Her sister started licking her leg wound clean, and then layered cobwebs and marigold on top of it.

"Better to not move yet, Ivypool." Dovewing meowed, as she tried to stretch up to a sitting position.

"How about your scratches?" Ivypool meowed. Dovewing cut her off.

"It's okay, I can treat myself. Just go to sleep now, you'll need it after such a fight and the injuries you have.." Dovewing meowed, trailing off. "It's not.. the injury's not that bad. I've felt worse." Ivypool muttered, trying to not sound show-offish. Dovewing had a wad of moss in her mouth, and stuffed it under Ivypool.

"There, sleep." Dovewing ordered. Ivypool fell into a soft sleep, feeling somewhat relaxed. She looked at Dovewing's matted pelt, scratched and dirty. _She'll need some herbs._ Ivypool noted. Her sister started licking her leg wound clean, and then layered cobwebs and marigold on top of it. "Better to not move yet, Ivypool." Dovewing meowed, as she tried to stretch up to a sitting position.

"How about your scratches?" Ivypool meowed. Dovewing cut her off.

"It's okay, I can treat myself. Just go to sleep now, you'll need it after such a fight and the injuries you have.." Dovewing meowed, trailing off. Dovewing had a wad of moss in her mouth, and stuffed it under Ivypool. "There, sleep." Dovewing ordered. Ivypool fell into a soft sleep, feeling somewhat relaxed.

 **Please review! Hope you've enjoyed reading the chapter! :)**

 _ **~Waterwing~**_


	4. Grief

**Crowfrost's POV**

Brambles swatted at Crowfrost's face.

 **Flashback**

" _Crowfrost! Can you be the temporary mentor for Stoatpaw? Ratscar is sick." Blackstar meowed. "Sure." he answered. Stoatpaw was waiting at the entrance of camp. "Let's go already!" he meowed energetically. The apprentice raced off, brambles hitting his face as he ran. Crowfrost followed him, but more carefully so the brambles didn't hit his face. Where was the apprentice going? This wasn't the normal way out of camp. Curiosity kept him quiet, as the apprentice stopped in a nice looking clearing, where leaves were comfortably piled up so that they would make soft leaf nests._

 **End of Flashback**

He reached the clearing Stoatpaw had lead him to when he had been the step-in mentor. He remembered when he sent away the apprentice when he requested to join their alliance, Ratscar looked as if he would protest, but didn't. _I'm sorry, Stoatpaw. I wasn't thinking, I was sending you to your death when I sent you away.. surprisingly you haven't died yet._ The leaves were scattered.. and WindClan scent was among it.

"Stoatpaw?.." he meowed. No answer. _Is he dead, and I just didn't hear his death?_ Crowfrost wondered, feeling a pit of grief open in his stomach.

He turned around and went back to where Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Ratscar, and his mate Dawnpelt was sitting. Tawnypelt shifted her tail.

"Did you find a good camp?" she asked. "Yep, but it has some WindClan scent on it. But I've made sure that WindClan aren't there." he replied. Tigerheart got up to follow.

"Did Stoatpaw die?" Crowfrost asked. Tawnypelt shook her head.

"Not yet." she meowed. "So now you're caring for Stoatpaw!" Ratscar exclaimed. Crowfrost nodded, guiltily.

"Why didn't you take him into our group earlier.. he must be dying right now!" Ratscar snapped. Crowfrost took a step back.

"Hey, you didn't protest!" he meowed defensively.

"What could I have done?" Ratscar hissed.

"A lot! You could have gone with Stoatpaw like a good mentor should do!" Crowfrost snarled. Instead of answering, Ratscar got into an attacking crouch, and without warning, pounced on Crowfrost. Pain screeched on his flank, he could hear Dawnpelt yowling at Ratscar.

Crowfrost felt claws dig into his belly. Someone pulled Ratscar off. Crowfrost felt dizzy. He could hear Ratscar's yowls of pain, and then a deafening silence.

"Ratscar of ShadowClan is dead! Killed by Dawnpelt!" Mapleshade howled. _Ratscar's dead. Oh no. Wait.. he deserved it!_ Crowfrost argued. He tried to sit up, but fell back.

 **Pebblefoot's POV**

"So first thing you'll have to know, don't trust cats as easily as you did to me." Pebblefoot meowed. Stoatpaw looked as if he was about to run.

"But you can trust me." Pebblefoot quickly added. The apprentice relaxed and settled beside him.

"Are you going to train me to be a warrior?" Stoatpaw asked. Pebblefoot nodded.

"Okay, let's see your battle moves Stoatpaw." he meowed. Stoatpaw launched himself at Pebblefoot, battering him with sheathed claws.

Pebblefoot easily pushed the apprentice off. "You're pretty good, it's just that you're hungry from not eating, and also weak. Let's get you some food and a good rest. Stay here." Pebblefoot meowed.

He quickly caught two mice and a sparrow, and went back to Stoatpaw's camp. The apprentice looked sleepy.

"Before you sleep, here." Pebblefoot meowed, pushing the 2 mice toward him. Stoatpaw ate quickly, polishing off the first mouse before Pebblefoot could finish the sparrow.

Stoatpaw ate the second mouse as fast as the other, and fell asleep before Pebblefoot could say anything. _Well, I guess it's good that he's sleeping. He really needs it._ Pebblefoot thought. He settled down beside Stoatpaw and slept.

 **Crowfeather's POV**

"I'm going out hunting, Crowfeather. Don't worry, I'll be back by sundown, and just in case, I'm hunting near the Great Overhang." Ashfoot meowed. Crowfeather nodded.

"By the way, Crowfeather, get some sleep. You've been guarding all night.." Ashfoot added.

Crowfeather sighed. "I'm still your mother. I can't bear to lose you, I've already lost Eaglekit, his littermates, Deadfoot, and your littermates. " Ashfoot meowed.

Crowfeather wordlessly headed off to the little burrows that he and Ashfoot had made behind the holly bush, because the dens were too open. He could hear Ashfoot padding away. Crowfeather fell into a restless sleep.

 **Flashback**

" _Furzepelt and Boulderfur are dead, Boulderfur killed by Furzepelt and Furzepelt died of blood loss!" Mapleshade yowled._

" _You're my son and you turned out like this! You try to kill your father.." hissed Crowfeather._

" _You never loved me! Or my mother! You just loved that stupid ThunderClan cat Leafpool! You hated me!" Breezepelt hissed angrily._

" _I never hated you, or your mother. You were just determined to think so!" Crowfeather yowled._

" _Bye, Breezepelt. I will never see you in StarClan, you will just be another lost to the Dark Forest." Crowfeather meowed._

 **End of Flashback**

He regretted killing Breezepelt. He was Breezepelt's father.. how could he do something like that? _But what else could you have done?_ _You would've died if you didn't kill Breezepelt._ A voice meowed. He woke up. He shook the lingering thoughts, and sat up. _No time for restlessness, no time for thinking like this. I need to be positive about myself, or I'll get no where. I'll just be a burden for Ashfoot._ He told himself. And at that moment, he didn't regret Breezepelt's death. Or Nightcloud. If they wanted to attack him, they didn't deserve to live, his own son attack him? His own mate attack his mother? And Breezepelt's apprentice had killed his mate Heathertail's apprentice.. he was now glad of Breezepelt's death. _And all Ashfoot, Furzepelt, and I did was defend._ Ashfoot was back, but clearly didn't know that he was awake. "Positive mindset." she was muttering. Crowfeather just went back to sleep.

"Crowfeather.. wake up!" came Ashfoot's urgent meow. Crowfeather's head snapped up.

"ThunderClan.. Ivypool and Dovewing are in the warrior's den! I think they're tracking us right now!" Ashfoot whispered.

"Let's attack them. Now. Before they get the leeway on us. " he hissed.

Ashfoot nodded. "They're separating!" she meowed. "Let's go for Ivypool together, I hear she can battle 2 cats at a time!" Crowfeather suggested. Not waiting for Ashfoot to answer, he followed Ivypool.

The gray she-cat looked very insecure. _Well, she should be. She's as obvious on the moor as a huge rabbit!_ He thought.

Crowfeather bolted toward the she-cat, landing a blow on a leg that seemed to have just healed.

Ivypool turned on him, and hissed, launching herself forward. Crowfeather rolled to the side, expecting to have Ivypool land a fox length away.

Instead, the she-cat flipped and landed on Crowfeather's stomach. He heard a fierce yowl, and turned to see that Ashfoot had launched herself at Ivypool.

Ivypool turned her full attention to Ashfoot for a split second, clawed at her. He could see Dovewing racing down.

"Crowfeather! Run!" Ashfoot yowled. He turned to his mother, and saw Ivypool was beating her. He ran, and heard his mother yowl "Eaglekit! Deadfoot! Crowfeather!" and a dreading silence.

"Ashfoot. Dead! Killed by Ivypool!" Mapleshade yowled. Grief washed over Crowfeather. Just a few moments ago, Ashfoot had been beside him.. now she was gone. Gone... He could see Dovewing and Ivypool yowling in the distance, trying to catch up to him _Can't catch a WindClan cat.. stupid ThunderClan warriors!_ Crowfeather thought, his pride catching up with him.

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I will be posting another chapter soon!**

 _ **3 ~Waterwing~**_


	5. Only Four Cats left

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews!**

 **DaisystarofDaisyClan: Fear drove Dovewing crazy, sorry if some characters seem heartless and unlike how they are in the book.**

 **Wildchild13: Thank you! :) :)**

 **By the way, I'm keeping Stoatpaw as a ginger tom instead of changing him to a tortoiseshell she-cat.**

 **Ivypool's POV**

Ivypool sunk her claws into the ground, trying to get the blood off. Her leg was again, hurt, but would heal quickly because it was only a cut. She washed her pelt in the stream, and then went back to Dovewing, who treated her wound.

"Let's sleep in the burrows that Ashfoot and Crowfeather made." Ivypool suggested.

Dovewing shook her head. "You need to sleep out in the open, or that leg will get infected by the wormy soil." Dovewing meowed. Ivypool didn't reply, just filled in the holes behind the holly bush.

"I'll get some moss." Dovewing meowed, running off. Ivypool found herself sleeping on the floor, out of tiredness. It must have been only a few moments before Ivypool woke up to a shriek.

"Dovewing of ThunderClan is dead! Killed by Crowfeather!" Mapleshade meowed.

Ivypool felt a thick grief for her sister. _I'm a Dark forest warrior, I don't care about Dovewing._ Ivypool meowed to herself. But she had to go and avenge her sister's death.

Ivypool looked down at where Crowfeather sat, licking his wounds. She hared down, making her pawsteps light as if she was stalking a mouse. The gray tom didn't even hear her.

She killed the black tom in a single swipe, he was weak. "Crowfeather of WindClan is dead, killed by Ivypool!" Mapleshade meowed, picking up the smoky gray tom's body up. Ivypool felt the power surge up in her veins. _I can do this._ She thought.

 **Tigerheart's POV**

"Dovewing's dead. Also Crowfeather." Tawnypelt reported. _Dovewing.._

"Who killed _them_?" Tigerheart meowed, making sure to not say 'her' instead of 'them'.

"Crowfeather killed Dovewing, and Crowfeather was killed by Ivypool afterwards. Normally, Tigerheart would try to find Dovewing's killer, but he was already dead. He collapsed in grief, and slept.

 _ **In Tigerheart's Dream**_

 _Dovewing was right in front of him._

 _"Dovewing!" he meowed, overjoyed. Remember Snowbird.. she's watching the games. He reminded himself. But she's not watching your dreams. The other voice muttered._

 _"So, are you in StarClan?" Tigerheart asked casually. Dovewing nodded. A beautiful spotted tortoiseshell padded up behind her._

 _"I know, you're just learning, but it's time for him to go, Dovewing." the tortoiseshell meowed. Dovewing dipped her head._

 _"Bye, Tigerheart." Dovewing meowed, before following the tortoiseshell. "By the way, what's the tortoiseshell's name?" Tigerheart meowed. "Spottedleaf." Dovewing whispered._

 _ **In the real world**_

 _Spottedleaf._ The name played in his head endlessly. _Did he like her? No. He only loved Dovewing, and Snowbird slightly. But something about her.._

Tawnypelt! That was it! She looked like Tawnypelt! Or more so, Tawnypelt looked like her. _Maybe they're related._

His head snapped up, and remembered that Dovewing was dead now. His head fell in grief, and padded out to Tawnypelt.

"Hi, Tawnypelt." he meowed. Tawnypelt dipped her head in greeting.

"Do you know a cat- Did you know a cat named Spottedleaf?" he meowed. Tawnypelt looked shocked, eyes wide.

"Well, you know my father Tigerstar? His mother was Lepoardfoot, and Lepoardfoot's parents were Adderfang and Swiftbreeze. In a later litter, Swiftbreeze gave birth to Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. So we're related." Tawnypelt meowed.

"Of course, I don't expect you to know who Redtail, Willowpelt, Lepoardfoot, Adderfang, and Swiftbreeze are. They came long before you." Tawnypelt meowed. Tigerheart remembered in his dream, when Spottedleaf had brought Dovewing away. Maybe he needed to be in.. or with ThunderClan to get Dovewing.

"I'm sorry, Tawnypelt, but I'm leaving this alliance." Tigerheart meowed.

"I'll come with you." Tawnypelt meowed. "No." Tigerheart replied.

"Is it because of Crowfrost and Dawnpelt?" Tawnypelt meowed, prying. _Partly, but mostly because I want to find Ivypool._

"Yes.." Tigerheart meowed.

"Let's kill Crowfrost." Tawnypelt meowed, looking determined and angry. Tawnypelt had always hated Crowfrost, always had a personal grudge against him.

"Dawnpelt. Can you go hunting?" Tawnypelt asked. Dawnpelt nodded, running off.

"Why are you mad at Dawnpelt?" Tawnypelt asked.

"She always takes the side of that annoying Crowfrost!" he hissed.

"Mapleshade." Tawnypelt hissed. The ghostly she-cat flew down.

"Do me a favor." Tawnypelt meowed, but was cut off.

"I don't do favors. Any prey?" Mapleshade asked. Tigerheart ran off, and quickly caught 2 mice. "Here." he meowed, shoving them toward Mapleshade.

"More." she ordered. Tawnypelt went off, and so did Tigerheart, finding a sparrow, a squirrel, and a water vole, which was sure to satisfy Mapleshade. Tawnypelt was already back, with a mouse and a thrush. They pushed their catches over to her.

"What is your request?" Mapleshade meowed.

"Broadcast that Dawnpelt killed Crowfrost, after Tigerheart and I kill him." Tigerheart meowed, butting ahead of Tawnypelt.

"No-" Tawnypelt meowed.

But Mapleshade was already gone. Tawnypelt glared at him, unspoken anger. But Crowfrost was standing in front of them, furious. Tawnypelt swatted the young warrior aside, angering him even more.

Tigerheart jumped, tearing a claw along Crowfrost's stomach. Tawnypelt closed her teeth in his throat, a quick death.

"Crowfrost of ShadowClan is dead, killed by Dawnpelt!" Mapleshade yowled.

Dawnpelt came a moment later, grief stricken and out of breath. In time to see her mate's body flying away with the ghostly figure of Mapleshade.

"What did you do to him!" Dawnpelt demanded.

"Nothing, I don't know! You killed him! Your own mate!" Tigerheart hissed, angering her.

"Great StarClan! Stop lying!" Dawnpelt hissed, enraged.

"StarClan.. No! Don't take-" Tawnypelt broke off, as Mapleshade flew down.

"StarClan is no more! You and Dawnpelt will die, suffering under our claws. Never mention StarClan. Never. You will tortured by us.. Darkstripe! Brokenstar!" Mapleshade snarled. Darkstripe carried Dawnpelt, and Brokenstar carried his Tawnypelt.. Tigerheart was shocked.

"Perfect, Tigerheart. Very smart.." Mapleshade meowed. He didn't care for his sister, she'd used him. But his mother.. Well, no use wasting time. Find Ivypool. He remembered that Dovewing had been killed on WindClan grounds.

So Ivypool should be there, because she killed Crowfeather right after Dovewing was killed, Crowfeather couldn't have gone too far. So he went toward the WindClan border, all that was left of ShadowClan was him and Stoatpaw. About the apprentice.. where was he? Was he dead? Tigerheart hadn't seen him since the start of the games.

Tigerheart thought for a few seconds about what had happened. All the WindClan tributes were dead, only Ivypool was left in ThunderClan, the Pebblefoot cat from WindClan, and him and Stoatpaw. Only four cats left.

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **ThunderClan:** Ivypool

 **RiverClan:** Pebblefoot

 **ShadowClan:** Tigerheart, Stoatpaw

 **WindClan:** None

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! And by the way, I've changed my name from Waterwing to Waterfall :)**

 **~Waterfall~**


	6. Death by Drowning

Ivypool's **POV**

Ivypool stumbled back to her camp in ThunderClan territory, missing her sister and wanting revenge. She'd already killed Crowfeather.. but she needed to kill someone else, her anger wasn't going down.

"Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt are considered dead, for mentioning StarClan! They will be slowly tortured." Mapleshade screeched.

Ivypool shivered, thinking about Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt being slowly killed, claws being pulled off, fur being ripped, gashes slowly being made.. She fell into her nest, and thought about ThunderClan.

 _Would Whitewing and Birchfall approve of what I'm doing, killing mercilessly?_ She wondered. _Probably not, but they'd understand. Life or death._ Ivypool didn't know when she fell asleep, but awoke to some cat stepping on a twig.

She tried to go back to sleep, but then realized that it wasn't the ThunderClan camp, and someone had stepped on a twig, it was the Preyless Games, a predator planning to kill her.

She instantly got into a defensive crouch, eyes darting all around her for the sight of danger. She looked in a bush, and saw fur.

She leaped at it, clawing. The cat let out a screech of 'Ivypool'! When Ivypool loosened her grip in surprise, the cat bolted away. _Tigerheart!_

He stopped suddenly, and stood. Ivypool leaped for him again, digging her claws into his shoulders and pinning him down.

"Hello, Tigerheart. Fancy meeting you here." Ivypool meowed.

"Please.. ally?" Tigerheart choked out. Ivypool tipped her head thoughtfully, but didn't make the mistake of loosening her grip a second time. _Dovewing, what would you have done?_ _Dovewing would've allied with him, because she loves him and he could help, especially if she was alone._ "Okay, but you must do what I say, or you will die." Ivypool meowed, letting Tigerheart go. _"_ _A true Dark Forest warrior would've killed him" Mapleshade whispered over the winds._ Ivypool shook her head. Was she imagining things? _I'm not a Dark Forest warrior, and I'll never be. I'm not a dark-hearted cat._ She argued silently. Tigerheart was grooming. "Go hunt. Now. Come back a few minutes before sunset." Ivypool ordered. Tigerheart looked as if he was about to protest, jaws gaping, but clearly thought better than it. He turned, and went into the forest. "Don't eat anything while you're hunting, bring it back to me first!" She howled after him. Ivypool saw the silhouette of a nod in the distance.

 **Stoatpaw's POV**

"Stoatpaw! We've gotten your ground hunting and tree-climbing skills good, so let's try water, like RiverClan!" Pebblefoot meowed.

Stoatpaw cringed at the thought of going into the water.

"You never know when you might need fishing." Pebblefoot continued.

"I think it'll be helpful to know how to swim, just in case, but not fish.." Stoatpaw meowed, trailing off when he saw the hurt look in his unofficial mentor's eyes.

"Actually, I think I'll need both. In case, you know." Stoatpaw meowed, correcting himself. They walked to the small lake, where there was no force of water.

"Let's start with swimming, because it's more important than fishing, as you said before." Pebblefoot meowed, eyeing Stoatpaw with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Stoatpaw opened his mouth to protest it, and fell into the water. The cold water washed around him. He flailed around in the water. _I'm going to die! Pebblefoot is so cruel.._

"Pebblefoot! Help me!" he yowled.

"Try standing up." Pebblefoot suggested calmly. He waited to sink further into the river, but just felt smooth stones under his feet. Stoatpaw felt hot embarrassment flood into his body.

"It's only the shallow part." Pebblefoot meowed, looking very amused.

"Okay, I didn't know!" Stoatpaw meowed, only seeming to provoke more laughter from the gray warrior. "Pretend you're in the forest, and Blackstar has sent you to go out to get marigold with Littlecloud. But you see WindClan warriors, and Littlecloud sends you back to warn camp. Run as fast as you can!" meowed Pebblefoot. Stoatpaw imagined it, and began to trash wildly in the water. He propelled himself forward slightly.

"Not quite like that." Pebblefoot meowed, sighing as he leaped into the water.

"Churn your legs as you are running, not as you're going crazy of pain. Make them coordinated in water, as in land. Push one leg down, and lift the other. Do it smoothly, and make it have a rhythm, do the same movements every time you swim." Pebblefoot meowed. Stoatpaw pushed his legs down and up, as Pebblefoot had said, keeping his head up. After a while, he felt it getting easier, though his legs were burning of tiredness.

"Good job! You're in the deep end!" Pebblefoot yowled. Stoatpaw glanced down, and saw the void of water. His legs froze, and he started sinking.

"Stoatpaw!" Pebblefoot yowled. He fell down, feeling his lungs burn. He felt teeth attach to his scruff. "Stoatpaw. Are you okay?" Pebblefoot demanded. All Stoatpaw could do was moan. He blacked out. When he woke, he found himself in a mossy nest.

"Stoatpaw!" Pebblefoot meowed.

"I mastered swimming." Stoatpaw meowed, pawing at the soft feathers in the bedding.

"Are you okay?" Pebblefoot meowed.

"Yep, can I try again?" Stoatpaw asked.

"Sure.. just.. face your fear. Better to do it now when I can save you if you sink, then face it when an enemy is after you." Pebblefoot meowed. Stoatpaw followed Pebblefoot to the pond. He looked down while swimming, and fought off the panic as he reached the water void.

"Come back!" Pebblefoot yowled. Stoatpaw splashed, paws churning the water in rhythm.

"So when you fish, don't let your shadow fall on the water, or the fish will know where you are. When you see a fish, shoot a paw out and plunge it into the water and grab the fish. Either kill it with your claws or do the killing bite on it. Make sure to do it fast." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Look, there's one!" Pebblefoot meowed, using his tail to point at the incoming fish. Stoatpaw leaned to the side, so his shadow didn't fall on the water, and hooked his claws in as soon as the fish was close enough. He grabbed the fish up, but it's slimy scales helped it slither out of his grasp, and it swam away faster than Pebblefoot could swim. Stoatpaw let out a sigh.

"Kill it fast, or better, drop it onto land and kill it." Pebblefoot meowed. The next time, Stoatpaw spotted the fish first. He shot out a paw, slicing through the water to the fish. The fish turned tail, but Stoatpaw was able to grab it and drop it onto the leaves. He sank his claws into it, feeling satisfied.

"Good job! Now you get to try it." Pebblefoot meowed, nudging his catch toward him. Stoatpaw cautiously bit into the fish, and he liked the soft flesh, and the watery flavor.

"What do you think?" Pebblefoot asked, anxiously.

"Good!" Stoatpaw exclaimed.

"Wait." Pebblefoot hissed.

"Since we've moved to RiverClan territory, we're near Ivypool. Is that her?" Pebblefoot whispered, nodding at a figure in the brambles.

"Well, let's just attack. We might be able to take her out." Stoatpaw meowed.

 _Pebblefoot's a strong warrior, well known.. we just might..._

"Wait. Don't." Pebblefoot meowed, his tail swishing the ground.

"Water!" Pebblefoot yowled, panicked as he realized the river was flooding. It was flooding fast.

"Come here! Glad I taught you how to swim now? Follow me!" Pebblefoot yowled. Stoatpaw pushed his paws through the water, pelt still wet from swimming.

"Let's go to ThunderClan territory." Stoatpaw suggested.

"No. It's not safe there, the lake has flooded ThunderClan territory.. " Pebblefoot meowed, still swimming. Pebblefoot's speed increased.

"Ivypool of ThunderClan is dead, drowned!" yowled Mapleshade.

"Let's go to WindClan territory. The moors are high, and the water won't reach too far in there." Pebblefoot meowed, paddling toward WindClan territory. By the time they reached WindClan territory, Stoatpaw was exhausted, and ready to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep yet, lick your fur dry. Or you'll get sick." Pebblefoot meowed, his eyes more serious than Stoatpaw had ever seen them before. Giving himself a through wash, he fell asleep on the soft grass.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **We're getting really close to the end of the Preyless Games, but there will be an "After the Preyless Games" book, or maybe I'll add chapters onto this. About the reviews.. I can't find them in my review section, sorry for the no replies on the reviews. By the way, sorry for not posting, I just didn't have time.**

 **Don't forget to review :)**

 _ **~Waterfall~**_


	7. What next?

**Happy new years guys :)**

 **Sorry for not posting, but I haven't had time recently.**

 **Tigerheart's POV**

Tigerheart ran from the water, grief for Ivypool and Dovewing weighing him down. The water was chasing him, reaching his paws.. Tigerheart climbed up a tree, trying to escape the deadly current. He sat on a branch, resting before the water knocked it down. He plunged into about 3 fox lengths deep of water, and not being to stay afloat, he sunk deeper and deeper into the river until he blacked out. He could faintly hear the swishing of water, the cold on his pelt.

"Tigerheart! Tigerheart! Wake up!" meowed a familiar voice.

"Dovewing!" He exclaimed, recognizing the gray tabby she-cat he'd dreamed of a day ago.

"Welcome to StarClan." Dovewing meowed. The place around him was beautiful.

"Let's get you to Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, and Flametail. They've been waiting." Dovewing meowed, leading him to his family. Instead of hissing at him like Dawnpelt always did, she greeted him with a smile, looking the happiest she'd ever been.

 **Stoatpaw's POV**

"Tigerheart of ShadowClan is dead! Drowned, like Ivypool!" Mapleshade yowled, waking Stoatpaw. He instantly sat up, nudging Pebblefoot awake.

"We won!" he yowled. "Mapleshade!" Pebblefoot yowled. The tortoiseshell she-cat was no longer ghostly, 22 more Dark Forest warriors that he did not know who were came down after her. _For every dead tribute, a Dark Forest warrior is revived._ A voice whispered.

"What do you need?" Mapleshade meowed. "I believe we're the last two tributes?.." Pebblefoot meowed. "Oh yes, we have winners!" Mapleshade yowled. Stoatpaw glanced sideways at Pebblefoot.

"Pebblefoot of RiverClan and Stoatpaw of ShadowClan have won the first Preyless Games! The clans may move back to their homes, but they may be slightly flooded." Mapleshade yowled.

Quieter, she added "Any of you want to switch clans?" " I want to switch to RiverClan." Stoatpaw meowed.

"Okay, Stoatpaw is now part of RiverClan! I expect you RiverClan cats to treat him well, or.. well you RiverClan cats.. victors have the power to kill any cat they want, excluding leaders. Goodbye, and good luck surviving on flooded land clans!" Mapleshade meowed.

"Are you sure you want to be RiverClan? No one you know will be there to welcome you back." Pebblefoot meowed.

"No one in ShadowClan will be there to greet me! My mother and father died, and I was bullied as an apprentice of ShadowClan. Even Crowfrost cast me off when I tried to join him as an ally." Stoatpaw meowed bitterly.

"By the way, you will get two lives, and the power of flying." Mapleshade meowed, touching her tail to Stoatpaw's back. A jolt of energy coursed through his body, and his legs started to feel light. He was floating, Pebblefoot was already flying.

"And for the apprentice, Stoatpaw. You will now be known as Stoatfur." Mapleshade meowed. He was a warrior! A warrior already! Stoatpaw smiled as the Dark Forest cats and Pebblefoot chanted his name. _Stoatfur, Stoatfur, Stoatfur, Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur! Stoatfur!_

Stoatfur felt happy, and safe for the first time in his life since his mother died.

Mapleshade turned to mutter something to Tigerstar.

"Fine, all victors will get treated like cats _used_ to treat StarClan." the tom meowed.

 **Pebblefoot's POV**

Pebblefoot watched Stoatfur's face light up in joy. He'd never seen the apprentice- warrior so happy.. never.

"Stoatfur!" Pebblefoot yowled. The ginger tom turned to look at him.

"You won't have any problem finding a mate now!" Pebblefoot yowled, over the wind.

Stoatfur let out a laugh that was cut off by the arrival of Mistystar and RiverClan.

"Pebblefoot!" Snowdapple yowled. His friend pressed her pelt to his.

"Hello Pebblefoot and Stoatfur!" Mistystar meowed. Stoatfur nodded his greeting, and Pebblefoot simply meowed "Hi" to Mistystar.

"Snowdapple, hey. Haven't seen you since the games started." Pebblefoot meowed, quickly greeting his friend.

"Pebblefoot! Stoatfur!" Mapleshade meowed. Mistystar shrank away, pulling Snowdapple with her.

Pebblefoot turned around. "Well, you guys can help us chose the next tributes for the next games now that you're victors." Mapleshade meowed. Pebblefoot stopped himself from letting out a yowl of shock, even more cats were to die? His clanmates, his sister, they'd died in the arena. And more were going to die.

"How often do we plan to have the games?" Pebblefoot asked.

"One next moon, and after the next moon, we'll have them every twelve moons. Why? Anything wrong, Pebblefoot?" said Mapleshade.

"Nope, just wondering how often I get to see my enemies die to cats of my choice." Pebblefoot meowed quickly, before the she-cat got suspicious.

Mapleshade nodded as if approving of his words. "Now go along, and pick your enemies out." Mapleshade meowed, waving her tail in dismissal.

"Wow, Mapleshade's nicer than I thought." Stoatfur whispered.

"I guess now she thinks we're loyal to the Dark Forest, now that we've won the games." he whispered back.

"I don't like the idea about sending cats to their death. Even enemies." Stoatfur meowed, clearly not letting go what Pebblefoot had said earlier.

"Look, I don't either. But I had to say that in front of Mapleshade, she'd have killed me if I hadn't." he meowed.

Stoatfur shrugged. "But we can't avoid helping her, and even if we refuse, the games will go on. Since the clans have lost." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Okay, let's stop thinking about the future. We need to think about now, who we're going to send. We better come up with some cats that are Mapleshade's enemies, or she'll get angry." Stoatfur meowed urgently.

"Fine! I know she definitely hated Ivypool, so she must hate Ivypool's parents. Let's send in Whitewing and Birchfall." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Whitewing's pregnant with a second litter of kits. So we can only send Birchfall." Stoatfur meowed.

"I bet you Mapleshade will like that even more, separating Birchfall from his soon-born kits." Pebblefoot meowed bitterly.

 **Stoatfur's POV**

"We can't do anything about that." Stoatfur meowed.

"Well, we have to find out what we can do to overthrow the Dark forest." Pebblefoot started.

"Yes, but let's pick our next tributes first." Stoatfur meowed, getting frustrated at his former-not-really-mentor's stubbornness to think about the future.

Pebblefoot growled.

 **This is the last chapter of the** ** _actual_** **Preyless Games, should I continue writing or should I stop here?**

 **Tell me in a review, and while we're on reviews, maybe give me some suggestions for what I could write next :)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **~Waterfall~**


	8. Savages

**Pineflower: Okay, thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Foxtail of StormClan: Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **A Castle Of Glass: Ok, will switch it soon, I'm uploading this on a trip, I'll change it when I get back. Thanks for telling me :)**

"Okay! Fine." Pebblefoot exclaimed, his suppressed frustration showing.

"I suggest we send in Sandstorm, because Mapleshade hates her." Stoatfur offered.

"Sandstorm. And let's add her kits into the mix. Squirrelflight and Leafpool." Pebblefoot meowed.

"But they're all strong and useful. Squirrelflight's a strong warrior, and Leafpool knows how to gather herbs and _was_ a senior warrior. And as for Sandstorm, she's elder-aged, but she's still strong. I think we should only send in one of Sandstorm's kits. Of course, with her." Stoatfur meowed.

"No, keep it the way it is. If two of them live, one will die." Pebblefoot meowed, holding back a wince at his harsh words.

"Yes, I like how it's going." Stoatfur meowed, immediately catching on, as Mapleshade neared.

"What about Cloudtail? Brightheart has just recently had her kits. Stoatfur meowed quickly, as Mapleshade went into earshot.

"So, who have you chosen?" Mapleshade meowed, hidden threats lacing every word.

"Birchfall, because Whitewing is pregnant with another litter of kits, we want to tear him away from his unborn kits. Cloudtail, because we want him to grieve for his recently born kits in the arena where he will die.. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Sandstorm so that if two are to win, one will die." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Good. I'll check in with you later." Mapleshade meowed, looking satisfied with who they'd picked, and the reasoning behind the pickings.

"Oh, and what about Lilyheart? Brackenfur's heart will shatter when she dies in the arena." Stoatfur meowed savagely.

"Oh yeah! Too bad we can't put in any more.." Pebblefoot meowed, the Dark Forest warriors were watching them closely now.

"I have many ideas for _ShadowClan_." Stoatfur meowed.

"Okay, go on." Pebblefoot replied.

"Whitewater, Snaketail, Smokefoot, Oakfur, Kinkfur, Owlpaw." Stoatfur listed, malice lacing his voice. He seemed to have a personal grudge, not an act for the six cats he'd picked. But he understood, for good reasons he'd picked those cats.

"Anyways, WindClan. I definitely want to send Heathertail in, she was a pain.. And also Whitetail, who was her temporary mentor when Crowfeather went to help the mountain cats." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Heathertail is apparently a queen." Stoatfur meowed.

"Screw it, she's only _apparently_ a queen. Not _definitely_ a queen. Besides, she's carrying _Breezepelt's_ kits."

Pebblefoot meowed.

"Okay, who else do we hate in WindClan?" Stoatfur asked.

"A lot, starting off with Weaselfur. And Leaftail. Not to mention Dewspots, and that Harespring." Pebblefoot meowed, telling his friend the genuine list of hate for WindClan.

"Okay, we're all set for WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan. All that's left is _RiverClan._ " Stoatfur meowed.

"There was no one left for me there anyway." Pebblefoot meowed, trying to forget about Snowdapple.

"Send in Reedwhisker." Stoatfur suggested. Pebblefoot winced, it was his friend's father!  
"Reedwhisker isn't that bad, let's chose that goodie Mothwing." Pebblefoot meowed, he was _sure_ that Mothwing was a hated cat in the Dark Forest because of becoming a medicine cat.

"And Icewing, the mother of that betraying Beetlenose." Stoatfur meowed. Pebblefoot nodded in approval.

"Also Sneezecloud, what kind of name is it?" Pebblefoot meowed.

"And Copperpaw." Stoatfur added.

"Not to mention, that cat Beechfur who mated with the WindClan cat Gorsetail.." Pebblefoot snarled.

"We're so savage.." Stoatfur meowed.

"We have finished Mapleshade." Pebblefoot meowed. Mapleshade came over.

"So who have you chosen?" she asked.

 **Reaped Tributes:**

 **ThunderClan:** Birchfall, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Lilyheart

 **WindClan:** Heathertail, Whitetail, Weaselfur, Leaftail, Harespring

 **ShadowClan:** Whitewater, Snaketail,, Smokefoot, Oakfur, Kinkfur, Owlpaw

 **RiverClan:** Mothwing, Icewing, Sneezecloud, Copperpaw, Beechfur, Beetlenose

 **Snowdapple's POV**

She watched as Pebblefoot and Stoatfur picked the tributes. She hoped that she wasn't reaped, or her family. Her father Reedwhisker was very well known.. he might have been picked. But again, would Pebblefoot do something like that? And hopefully he hadn't chosen her sisters, Skyeye or Blazepetal.

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I've decided to keep going with the series, as my few reviews have suggested.**

 **Review, I'd love to hear what you think :)**

 **By the way, sorry for the short chapter, editing this on my phone, I'm on a trip.**

 **~Waterfall~**


	9. Who did it?

"All cats come and gather around me!" Mapleshade yowled. Snowdapple growled, but rushed to gather around Mapleshade. She stood next to Skyeye.

"Hey Skyeye!" she meowed, greeting her sister. Skyeye nodded her hello.

"Okay, the chosen cats are Mothwing-" Mapleshade started.

"But you _can't_! She's a _medicine cat_!" Willowshine yowled.

"I can do what I please." Mapleshade replied, her gaze scorching. Snowdapple winced, Willowshine was _definitely_ not going to win this fight.

Willowshine stared back with the same intensity at Mapleshade.

"Let's add _you_ to the Preyless Games instead." Mapleshade snarled.

"I am a _medicine cat apprentice_ Mapleshade. You _can't_ put me into the Games. StarClan would be _angered_." Willowshine growled.

" _StarClan?_ Do you _want_ me to _kill_ you _now_? For mentioning 'StarClan'?" Mapleshade growled.

" _StarClan_ is where Mossyfoot, my best friend is. I don't _care_ if you kill me. I'll just go to her." Willowshine meowed, gaze defiant.

"StarClan is no more." Mapleshade growled.

"Don't bother arguing with that mouse-brain. Just add two more tributes to the games. We'll add Willowshine and Mintfur." Maggottail meowed.

"There you have it. You and Mintfur are added to the games as a result of your stupidity and stubbornness." Mapleshade meowed.

Willowshine's face showed guilt, and frustration.

"No! Leave Mintfur out, it's _my_ fault." Willowshine meowed, her voice filling with desperation. She probably didn't want an innocent cat to be sacrificed for the Games.

"Too late. You probably should have thought of that _before_ you started accusing me and talking about _StarClan_." Mapleshade meowed, stalking away.

"Anyways, the cats reaped are Mothwing, Icewing, Sneezecloud, Copperpaw, Beechfur, Beetlenose, Mintfur and Willowshine!" Maggottail yowled. Groans went throughout the clearing.

Mintfur glared at Willowshine, eyes full of anger, hatred, and accusation. Willowshine returned with a look of pleading. But Mintfur did not soften.

"As for the _Clan_ cats, they may stay in the territory for half a moon, but no more. Each cat _must_ pay a tax of one piece of prey _every day_ of living here and in the twolegplace. _Even_ elders. Or else." Tigerstar meowed.

"Or else _what_?" Willowshine challenged. Snowdapple sighed. Hadn't Willowshine learned her lesson? The Dark Forest was not to be challenged _unless_ you have _everybody_ in on your plan.

"Or else your family and friends will die." Tigerstar meowed.

"But that isn't _fair_! The cats who forget to bring the prey to the Dark Forest that they should _never_ have to bring there in the first place shouldn't make their family and friends suffer!" Willowshine exclaimed.

"Well too bad." Tigerstar growled.

"Icewing can't go! She's expecting kits!" Willowshine growled.

"Let one of her other kits volunteer." Clawface sneered in response.

" _For your information_ , you killed off Beetlewhisker in the Dark Forest, and _Grasspelt_ was murdered in the recent Preyless Games!" Willowshine meowed

"Okay, that's it! We're putting Icewing's whole family in. _Including_ her mate's family, you obviously haven't learned the lesson of _why_ we threw Mintfur in." Mapleshade yowled, enraged.

"But _we_ haven't done anything!" Mallownose meowed.

"And neither did Icewing!" Petalfur yowled.

"Ah, but _Willowshine_ did." Tigerstar meowed, his voice laced with hidden threats. A hush fell throughout the clearing.

Even the other clans, who were gathered there, glared at the young medicine cat apprentice. Anger flaring in their eyes.

"Why are you accusing me right now?" Willowshine sputtered.

"Because _you_ have literally just killed my family! Daughter of a gun!" Mintfur yowled, his anger blasting throughout the clearing.

"Yeah! Willowshine should be killed slowly and gruesomely!" Petalfur agreed.

"Without _any_ doubts we should." Graymist declared. Every cat started cheering for the idea.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until the Preyless Games." Mapleshade meowed.

"Could we please kill her now?" Mallownose asked.

"Yeah, we should be able to." Petalfur agreed, malice glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the sudden hate on me?" Willowshine asked, her eyes clueless.

Snowdapple growled. Was the medicine cat _this_ clueless? Or was it pretend innocence?

Beside her, Pebblefoot was bristling. Pebblefoot ran up to Mapleshade, and whispered something. Mapleshade was nodding.

"Okay. We're not going to throw in Icewing and her family. But we _are_ going to throw Willowshine and her family in." Mapleshade meowed. Mewls of relief and distress broke out.

"What did you say to her?" Snowdapple whispered to Pebblefoot.

"I told her that Willowshine was trying to deprive us of warriors for the next Preyless Games." Pebblefoot answered. His eyes were hard, clearly hiding emotion.

"It must have been a hard choice." Snowdapple meowed.

Pebblefoot nodded.

"But I couldn't let them _all_ go to their death. I _had_ to chose. I couldn't save both, or Mapleshade wouldn't believe me." he growled. Pebblefoot looked on the verge of breaking down.

"Look. It _wasn't_ your fault. If you hadn't spoken, Mintfur and Icewing's families would've all been killed. Or at least the majority of them." Snowdapple meowed. 'Mintfur' seemed to send a spark through Pebblefoot.

"Wait, Mintfur! Was he included?" Pebblefoot meowed, panicking.

"Wait, _what_?" Snowdapple meowed. What was the tom saying.

Pebblefoot didn't calm down. Snowdapple decided to take matters into her own paws.

"Excuse me, Mapleshade. I'm very sorry for interrupting." Snowdapple meowed, dipping her head.

For once, Mapleshade didn't growl.

"Go right on ahead." Mapleshade meowed. Was that respect Snowdapple saw in Mapleshade's eyes? It flashed away too quickly to tell.

"Is Mintfur included?" she asked.

"Yes, he won't be killed in addition to Icewing's family." Mapleshade answered. Pebblefoot sighed in relief.

"So is _that_ what you were fussing over?" Snowdapple asked.

"Yes." Pebblefoot meowed.

 **Pebblefoot's POV**

"Hang on a moment, Mapleshade." Mothwing meowed. Mapleshade turned around and glared at Mothwing.

"What do you want, make it snappy." Mapleshade growled.

"Willowshine is expecting kits. Thornclaw's kits." Mothwing meowed, eyes serious. Mapleshade's gaze hardened at the sound of the word 'kits', her expression becoming guarded. Pebblefoot gazed confusedly at the she-cat. What had provoked her? Though his thoughts about Mapleshade's sudden reaction, he felt shocked. He never suspected _anything_ between the two cats.

"Please, Bramblestar. Please let me into ThunderClan." Willowshine begged. Mapleshade's eyes betrayed a flash of grief, but then hardened again to an emotionless gaze.

"Let her have her kits. We'll take care of them when we need to. And we're delaying the Preyless Games until the kits are at least two moons old." Mapleshade meowed, voice achingly neutral. Pebblefoot glanced at the she-cat. Had she just softened for the first time ever? Pebblefoot's eyes widened as Mapleshade stumbled off the rock she was standing on, fleeing into the forest. Stunned, Pebblefoot wondered if he should follow the she-cat into the forest.

 _Probably not, she'd kill me if I did._

Pebblefoot glanced around the clearing, everyone was watching the spot Mapleshade had left from, eyes glued.

Clawface quickly scrambled on top of the rock. "We will deal with Mapleshade later. As for Willowshine, follow Mapleshade's orders." Stoatfur glanced uneasily at Pebblefoot. The ginger tom weaved around the crowd to him.

"What happened to her?" Stoatfur asked.

"I- I don't know." Pebblefoot meowed.

"Maybe she has a soft-spot for kits." Snowdapple suggested. The pretty she-cat seemed just as puzzled as the rest of the clan.

"I honestly wonder what just happened." Skyeye meowed, appearing next to Stoatfur.

"But if she had a soft spot for kits, why did she kill apprentices, and injure them? Apprentices are basically kits." Blazepetal meowed. Stoatfur greeted Blazepetal warmly, while Pebblefoot noticed Skyeye glaring sharply at Blazepetal. Snowdapple was also nodding her welcome to her sister.

"Hi Blazepetal." Pebblefoot meowed. Cats had started to break into small groups, gossiping about Mapleshade's breakdown.

Stoatfur turned around to glance at Skyeye. All of Skyeye's malice in her eyes, directed at her sister Blazepetal melted as they met gazes. Stoatfur had definitely noticed that Skyeye was angry at her sister for taking him. Snowdapple's mew interrupted his thoughts.

"Shh! Tigerstar is on the rock." Snowdapple meowed, successfully hushing the group. Blazepetal's attention turned to Tigerstar, Skyeye glaring at the back of Blazepetal's head.

"Okay. Stoatfur, and Pebblefoot, would you please come up here?" Tigerstar meowed.

He glanced at Stoatfur, who looked equally confused. They walked up, side by side. "The Dark Forest has decided to let you have flying powers, so you can be an equivalent of us." Tigerstar meowed.

He placed his muzzle on top of Stoatfur's head, and then Pebblefoot's. Pebblefoot tried not to flinch away as the scarred tom neared him.

Pebblefoot began to feel light-footed, and found he was floating. He could _fly_! Tigerstar dismissed everyone with a curt flick of his tail, swishing into the ferns where the rest of the Dark Forest was sitting.

As soon as Tigerstar left, Blazepetal let out a yowl of pain.

 _Blood!_

Stoatfur's head whipped around, seeing a slash on Blazepetal's back. _Inflicted by Skyeye._ Pebblefoot realized. Snowdapple was huddled near her sister, a crowd began to form. Reedwhisker was yowling for Mothwing, which the crowd parted for. Mothwing was carrying herbs.

"Who did this?" Stoatfur demanded. The whole clearing was silent.

 **Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnnnnn!**

 **Who** ** _did_** **do it?  
Review and guess, you'll get a special mention in my next chapter if you guess.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **~Waterfall**


	10. Family Love

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I had problems signing in- I couldn't sign into my account. It's been a couple years, and I realize how crappy and weird this storyline is. Why is Blazepetal so important suddenly? No reason honestly, it was just me 2 years ago thinking it would be a good idea to make it like that. In short, Stoatfur likes Blazepetal. Skyeye is the jealous sister. Pebblefoot acknowledges Snowdapple's beauty, but has yet to figure out his feelings.**

 **PuppyClan: is your guess about Skyeye being the one who injured her sister out of jealousy right? Let's see. Thanks for the review :)**

Pebblefoot wanted to tell Stoatfur it was Skyeye, but he couldn't be sure. Besides.. wouldn't the attacker have run away?

Stoatfur's eyes burned into Skyeye's back. "Did you do it?" he yowled.

"N-no. I swear, I didn't do it. I was angry at her, but I'd never hurt her." Skyeye meowed. Her sky-blue eyes were pleading for Stoatfur to understand. Stoatfur's gaze flitted away from Skyeye, but did not soften.

 _Stoatfur's so affectionate of Blazepetal, even though he's only met her.._

Mintfur watched, a bit away from the group. Mintfur crouched near the ground. _Did he do it? But even if he did, what was his motive?_ Pebblefoot wondered.

Stoatfur seemed to have noticed Mintfur too. "Get up! Did you do it?" Stoatfur snarled.

"He was with us the whole time! I promise!" Icewing cried.

"Yeah! He was with us! Right, Mallownose?" Petalfur exclaimed quickly.

"Yep." Mallownose meowed.

Stoatfur glared at the clearing.

"She'll live." Mothwing concluded. Stoatfur sighed in relief, but his claws were still furiously working at the ground.

"We _have_ to get to the bottom of this." Reedwhisker meowed, standing up.

"Blazepetal?" Pebblefoot questioned.

All the attention turned to the injured she-cat.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I don't know." Blazepetal muttered.

"An attack from behind her, of _course_ she wouldn't know." Stoatfur growled.

"Okay. Let's send out some patrols to search." Reedwhisker suggested.

At that moment, Mapleshade staggered into the camp.

"Mapleshade!" Maggottail hissed. Mapleshade walked into the ferns, following the rest of the Dark Forest warriors.

Had _Mapleshade_ done it?

Pebblefoot heard a loud growl, and a squeak of pain. Mapleshade fell back onto the dusty ground.

"Mothwing! Willowshine! Mapleshade's injured!" he yowled.

Tigerstar was _obviously_ mad at Mapleshade. Maybe Tigerstar had been the one who injured Mapleshade.

 _Did Tigerstar injure Blazepetal?_

"You are _no longer_ a Dark Forest warrior, Mapleshade." Tigerstar meowed, calmly.

 _Why is he so calm?_

"Mapleshade is- going to die." Mothwing reported. Every cat's gaze turned to the golden dappled she-cat.

"Where's Willowshine?" Mothwing meowed, after looking around the clearing.

"Here." Willowshine meowed. Willowshine was sitting near Mosspelt, her claws curved into the ground.

"Mapleshade is no longer a Dark Forest warrior?" Pebblefoot exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, it seems so." Snowdapple meowed.

"I wonder why." Pebblefoot murmured.

Mapleshade stood up, voice raspy.

"I apologize for being so cruel. I apologize for killing Ravenwing, I apologize for killing Appledusk, I'm sorry! StarClan, forgive me." Mapleshade meowed. The ragged she-cat slumped to the ground.

"She's dead." Mothwing declared.

An uneasy murmur spread through the crowd. Though Mapleshade was in fact a Dark Forest warrior that had harmed multiple cats in life and death, it was odd to gloat about a death of a cat, evil or not.

"Traitor!" Tigerstar snarled at the mention of StarClan.

Pebblefoot shivered. Tigerstar was able to kill Mapleshade, a cat of his own side and of his own status. Pebblefoot did not want to wonder what could happen to the living Clan cats, with less experience than the Dark Forest warriors. They could be easily killed with a swipe, if Tigerstar was so inclined to.

"This is a lesson to all of you. This is what happens to traitors." Tigerstar gave a menacing glare to everyone.

Suddenly, Pebblefoot remembered a whisper in his ear at the arena.

 _For every dead tribute, a Dark Forest warrior will be revived._

Was Mapleshade alive?

 **I apologize for the weird chapter. Let me explain a little bit. Mapleshade had 3 kits with Appledusk, their names being Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit. The issue? Mapleshade was a ThunderClan warrior and Appledusk was a RiverClan warrior. She is exiled from ThunderClan for mating with a RiverClan warrior. Following this, Mapleshade attempts to go to RiverClan. All of Mapleshade's kits drown. Appledusk sees Mapleshade, and calls their relationship a mistake, blaming the kits' deaths on Mapleshade. Mapleshade kills every cat that she believes is to blame for her kits' deaths. She is a good cat in the inside, but just driven mad by grief and fury. This is the reason why she apologizes in the end. Because of her love for her kits, this is the reason why she always tries to protect expecting mothers and young kits.**

 **If any of you are confused about the title- here's the explanation for that too. It refers to both Mapleshade and Blazepetal. In Mapleshade's case, her family (ThunderClan and Appledusk) decided to betray her. Though she is not directly related to either ThunderClan or Appledusk by blood, they are her chosen family that betrayed her love. This title builds suspense for Blazepetal, does her family betray her or not?**

 **I will update as frequently as possible. I do not have as much time as I once did, but I'll try my best. I apologize again for the long wait.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Love you guys 3**

 **~Waterfall**


	11. Mapleshade

**This chapter has a lot of interesting character/plot twists!**

 **Mapleshade's POV**

Mapleshade felt the pain leave her body. She felt light and airy, as she did in the Dark Forest.

 _I was alive again. Will I go back to the Place of No Stars?_ She wondered.

"Mapleshade!" a squeak came from near her.

Mapleshade turned around, to see a kit she thought she would never see again.

"Petalkit!" Mapleshade screeched. She had not seen her kit for so long, and rushed to her kit's side immediately.

Instead, a tortoiseshell she-cat blocked her way. Spottedleaf.

"Mapleshade."

"Spottedleaf." Mapleshade meowed.

"Has the Place of No Stars been good to you?" Spottedleaf asked.

"May I talk with my kit?" Mapleshade asked.

"You have a lot of time to talk with Petalkit later. We have some things to discuss first." Spottedleaf meowed.

"So.." Mapleshade meowed, prompting Spottedleaf to keep going.

"You were alive again." Spottedleaf meowed.

"I'm quite aware of so." Mapleshade meowed, attempting to not sound bitter and annoyed. In reality, she just wanted to reunite with Petalkit..

"Whenever a cat dies, they are evaluated to see if they are worthy of going into StarClan, or should instead be sent to the Place of No Stars. Because you were revived of the cat that died in your name, you hold that cat in you. The cat in you is Dovewing, I'm sure you know of that though.." Spottedleaf meowed, trailing off.

"And?" Mapleshade meowed.

"I'm sure you know this also; Dovewing's spirit is yet to be released from you. We thought her spirit would come to us upon your death, but it has yet to happen. So is Dovewing's spirit tied to you now? Or where is it, if not?" Spottedleaf asked.

"StarClan asking me for answers? That's a first." Mapleshade grunted.

"If you're not going to answer, I'll keep on going. Because of your death, you are re-evaluated. This time around, we see you're pure of heart. However, we can't just admit you to StarClan now. You remember your victims, right?" Spottedleaf meowed.

Mapleshade winced at this question.

"Yes. Ravenwing. Frecklewish. Appledusk." Mapleshade answered.

"As you know, all of those cats went to StarClan. We quickly talked before this, and we came to a conclusion. Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk agreed that it made sense that it drove you crazy after your kits died, especially the way that they did. There was so many different ways to prevent it, but no one could have known." Spottedleaf meowed.

"So, am I going to go to StarClan?" Mapleshade asked.

"Very straight to the point, Mapleshade. I can't quite answer that. There are a few conditions here for you. You have wreaked havoc along with your Dark Forest warriors in the clans. So close to your death, we cannot excuse it." Spottedleaf explained.

"You cannot say that I have no spot in StarClan. If my heart is more pure than evil, I belong in StarClan. Don't lie to me about how an action so close to my death would cause me to be unable to be eligible for StarClan. There are so many cases that you have yet to take into account. You aren't being very lenient or fair to me, as you have been to many other cats in other occasions, Spottedleaf." Mapleshade meowed, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well, what if that is what I'm saying?" Spottedleaf meowed. It was more of a genuine question than a rhetorical one.

"Look at Hollyleaf and Ashfur. Ashfur tried to kill Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf through his anger. Hollyleaf ended up killing Ashfur in cold blood, for vengeance. Both of them are now in StarClan. Hollyleaf killed someone in cold blood, as did I. Ashfur attempted murder for no other reasons than his own anger. I do not see how any of these cases are different to mine. You are just unfair and biased towards me." Mapleshade meowed defiantly.

Spottedleaf dipped her head toward Mapleshade. "For that, you are correct. I see there is no way around this. The 22 spirits tied to the Dark Forest warriors- we don't know how to get them. Some belong in StarClan, of course others belonging to the Dark Forest. Us, as StarClan, want to know. And we know that you know about how the spirits work." Spottedleaf meowed.

 _So they were trying to trick me..._

"StarClan, not as nice as they seem. You used my kit as leverage to try to make me do something. StarClan is quite manipulative, aren't they? You also tried to make me believe that I do not have a genuine spot in StarClan. So you tried to push me into betraying the Dark Forest?" Mapleshade asked.

Spottedleaf looked almost stricken. "Well- we couldn't be sure that you would help us. And the way you're acting, it doesn't look like so."she meowed.

"I'll help you. But put trust in me, since I can't put any in you after the stunt that you tried to pull. Believe me, I am no longer loyal to the Dark Forest. You saw my heart, I am pure." Mapleshade meowed.

"I really do apologize for what we tried to do, Mapleshade. But we're StarClan, who watches over the clans. Could we really just sit by and watch the clans suffer? No. So we tried our best to get you to work for us in a way that we would be sure that you would listen because of the leverage of your kits. You're smart. But thank you for agreeing to work with us Mapleshade." Spottedleaf meowed.

Mapleshade dipped her head. "I just would have thought that StarClan would be- well, more pure about their way of going about finding information from me."

"I know. But if you were still loyal to the Dark Forest and knew of our plans, that wouldn't end nicely for us as StarClan." Spottedleaf meowed.

"You answered to my comments 3 times in 3 different ways. I guess I respect your explanation now. So, what do you want to know?" Mapleshade asked.

"Everything." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Where should I start? Well, let's go back to the Great Battle. So, as you know, the clans lost the Great Battle, thus leading to the Dark Forest takeover. There, we decided to create The Preyless Games. A way to push everyone to respect us, more out of fear than of the way the clans respect StarClan. Our vision of The Preyless Games was to constantly remind the clans who was in control. No one was more than a minute away from death. We figured out a way to tie souls and spirits of the cats killed in our name to us. This action would then revive us. The process of tying the spirit of a cat to your own for revival is quite simple. It's simply the way that you tied Jay's Wing to reincarnate into Jayfeather. Unlike Jay's Wing and Jayfeather, I cannot access Dovewing. The only way I know so far to separate the spirit is to get the cat to willingly give up the cat's spirit. There is definitely another way. I heard Tigerstar talking about how there is multiple ways to separate the spirits, but he didn't go into detail. I'll separate Dovewing's spirit after I finish this. The cat's spirit is tied to us before the cat dies so that we can leech their life when they die."

 _I want to ensure that I am let into StarClan. StarClan didn't quite trust me, so I have no specific reason to trust them._

"Okay- before I started going about with the souls and spirits, I was talking about how we came up with the Preyless Games. So, we thought that loyalty to the Dark Forest would be rewarded. Disloyalty would- well, let's just say.. disloyalty wouldn't exist in our system. In a sense, the idea was to terrorize the clans into following us. Now that I look at it from this view, it's more messed up than it originally sounded." Mapleshade meowed.

"I mean, it pretty much is. You kill 24 cats each moon, just to remind the clans who they have to follow. Not to try to help you fix your plans, but 24 cats per moon is an overkill. The clans would be wiped out with that kind of stuff." Spottedleaf meowed.

"Not fully my plans, but anyways.. We decided to leave out expecting queens for that reason. The more kits there were to become tributes, the more games we get. And I think you know my target weakness now, so there's no use not mentioning it. Being one of the more influential and older members of the Dark Forest, I get a huge say in things. You know that my kits died, my only weakness. I couldn't bear for kits to die, especially at their young ages. I made a specific rule to omit them from possibly being tributes in the games. I don't believe many cats were happy with it because they thought it would be entertaining to watch the slaughter of kits, but no one dared speak against me. Apprentices, in my mind, are just as warriors are. Old enough to be in pain, as they are old enough to go into battles."

"Wait, so you don't really care about the families losing their kin? The mothers losing their kits- even as apprentices or warriors?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Well- I was bitter at the time. I wanted them to experience my pain. What I went through. But none of them would experience my pain. I got rejected from my clan. My kits died. I got rejected by my mate and his clan. I was cold. But I saw the anguish on a mother's face. I've felt the raw and hollow anger in me for so long, eating away at me. But when I saw the pain, it sparked an emotion I haven't felt in many moons. Guilt. And it's what brought me here. I'm still sorry for taking that mother's kit away from her. I'm sorry for the pain I caused her. But what's done is done. I can't undo what I've done, no matter how I try to change the past. I spent many nights thinking about it. Restless sleep, tossing and turning. The guilt was eating away at me instead of my anger. I couldn't breathe, I felt as if I was underwater. I just stayed hard and angry on the outside. It's easier that way, when no one knows what you're thinking. It hurts less. But with Willowshine's pregnancy, a moment of weakness overcame me. This lead to my second death, which turns out to be not necessarily a bad thing." Mapleshade continued.

"So you don't really know how to release the spirits, if not willingly?" Spottedleaf asked.

"I can't say that I do. But everyone in the Dark Forest has weaknesses, just as I do. Cats don't just become dark or evil for no reason. Some- their darkness or evil is greater than others. It will be quite the task to convince the Dark Forest warriors to release the spirits of the cats. The spirit essentially gives them two lives. If they die when they were 'alive', they still get to live again in the Dark Forest as a Dark Forest warrior. I understand the need to separate pure cats' spirits from Dark Forest warriors. But take into consideration that not all of the spirits will be pure. Some of the reaped cats were Dark Forest warriors, and their allegiance may not change." Mapleshade warned.

"Okay, I got it. So, welcome to StarClan?" Spottedleaf meowed.

Mapleshade felt a lift. She saw the outline of a gray she-cat with blue eyes next to her.

"Thank you, Mapleshade." Dovewing meowed.

Both cats dipped their heads at each other, as they all headed off to StarClan's hunting grounds.

 **Spottedleaf's POV**

Spottedleaf walked quietly through StarClan's hunting grounds. She had a lot to think about. There was no known way to separate the pure spirits of cats from their Dark Forest holder. Would there be another way? Should StarClan spend their time and resources trying to figure out a second solution- when they didn't know if there was a second solution? What would she tell the rest of StarClan?

Spottedleaf sighed. It wasn't for her to decide anyways. She slowly walked towards Bluestar to explain the situation.

 **So if any of you are confused- here's another short summary. Mapleshade was given another life by tying Dovewing's soul to hers. Tigerstar killed her, leading her to become dead again. StarClan is required to evaluate every dead cat's purity or goodness of their heart and soul, and Mapleshade passed the test. StarClan then tried to get information from her about the Dark Forest, which ended somewhat successful because of how Mapleshade agreed to give them information. At the end, Spottedleaf is thinking about what StarClan should do with all the new acquired information.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, you can also PM me!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **~Waterfall**


End file.
